A Strange New World
by angie9281
Summary: Sookie finds herself in surroundings that are barely familiar to her and soon encounters familiar faces that certainly are not like those she knows and loves. soon, she finds herself needing to save the day in order to save herself from this hellish other realm. can she save herself as well as the others she needs to help to escape? or will she be left in this nightmarish life?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note-hope you don't think I stopped writing! Stories are still coming but probably will be less frequent. Please read and review as always and thanks for the support!**_

 **PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

The last thing she remembered before the impact was seeing that her magic had been deflected somehow. That, and she had heard something chanting, a unfamiliar voice that was cut off with a sickening wet sound. No doubt the one who had been casting the magic was dead but after that, everything had gone dark. No sound. And she had come to in a place that was familiar but not in a good way. And she found herself in a precarious position and what was worse, she felt like she was somehow cut off from any and all of her powers. Bound by her wrists, she was hanging up in unforgiving chains, her feet barely touching the concrete floor, which was stained with blood. She saw there were partitions put in place here in the dungeon like basement of Fangtasia. And through the thin partition to the far right, she heard sounds that she knew just what was happening and there came a unsettling feeling when she realized just who was behind it. And there, at the top of the stairs, a familiar figure strolled down, dressed in a rather kinky leather skirt and bustier, her hair done in a unusual braid that was turned into a bun that fell to the nape of her neck.

"Pam?" Sookie asked questioningly, knowing that her friend and relative was always fashionable and dressed to her own desire. But she never had work anything like this and she almost looked like some kind of dominatrix and there was a even stronger air of authority about her than she typically carried.

"Shut up." spat the vamp as she glared at Sookie, almost as if she didn't know here. And it was then that Sookie knew she was in more trouble than she had dared to fear. "Time's up…..if you want another hour it will cost you ten grand. I only got one of him and he doesn't come cheap." she paused, waiting for a response and it seemed that whoever she was talking to was scurrying to leave. The prisoner's eyes turned wide as she saw a scantily clad women emerge from behind the partition, getting haphazardly dressed and handing Pam a wad of cash. "Thank you so much, do come again….." she watched as the woman left through the stairs. "Stupid humans, even over a hundred years later and I can still run a decent establishment….." she paused, shoving the cash in between her cleavage. She turned to Sookie and started to approach. "Now as for you, I found you passed out in the front of my establishment and the timing couldn't; be better because the one stud in my stable is well overdue for a snack…"

"What….what is this place? it's a bar….a club…"

Pam arched an eyebrow. "This place is where desperate fangbangers can pay a pretty penny to have a good time with someone that they never would have a chance with in the real world. Upstairs? Well….its where I keep the lesser employees. The expendable ones…..mind you, this place is like a fortress, the security is second to none and if anyone was stupid enough to try to cause trouble here….well, you see the stains on the floor?" she waited for the girl to nod. "Just the tip of the iceberg there."

Trying to process the fact that the bar was now a brothel was one thing but when she saw a figure through the partition and from the faint outline created by the soft lighting and she knew without a doubt who it was. But that he had slumping shoulders and looked almost dejected when he came into view signaled yet more was wrong here than she could ever have imagined.

 **Chapter 2**

She made brief eye contact with him as he looked interested for a moment before turning away, there was a air of defeat about him that was certainly troubling and she looked to Pam for answers. Which she was more than ready to give. "He is who made me what I am today….granted, I was a working girl back then but at least now I am stronger, faster…better…..and for that I am grateful. But seeing how popular he was when this place was a club….got me to thinking of how profitable he himself could be. And with a little help from some wiccans, I was able to….shall we say get him more compliant. He is, after all, far stronger and older than I am. Not to say I am not grateful for him but I can't have my cash cow getting a mind of his own or trying to get away. So he has….accessories that keep him from causing a fuss. That way we can get along perfectly fine. " Pam snapped her fingers and the new, almost neutered version of Eric approached and grabbing his arms, she pointed to the bans on his still muscular and impressive upper arms. "Enchanted to keep a endless supply of a magical silver flowing through him…..providing just enough to keep him strong and yet pliable. Does whatever I ask him to without question. A part of the magic involved. I don't think anything other than faerie magic could destroy this and faeries have been extinct for some time now. Killed the last ones myself. Some uppity one named Aurora. Killed her after draining her pesky husband. Tell me, what kind of name is blaze anyway?"

Her blood chilled and considering what she was, Sookie wondered why no one was detecting that she was faerie. That she couldn't bring about any of her magic…no light, no fangs, nothing. All she was left with was her fear that her powers were gone. And yet, she sensed her light deep down and it was as if it was chained up, locked away. How this had happened was still largely a mystery, save for the voice she had heard. All she knew was this was not the world she knew that in all likelihood she was in some perverted version of her world and she desperately wanted out of here. Like yesterday.

 **Chapter 3**

"Have at her and enjoy…..I am heading out for a mani-pedi but there are plenty of guards about…I wouldn't dream of letting any risk to you occur on the odd occasion I step out. But I can safely say this one won't be any trouble. Enjoy." and with a last look at Sookie, it was as if she fully expected to find a dead body when she returned. And as the door at the top of the steps shut and locked securely behind her, a increasingly worried Sookie was left at the mercy of someone what was once more a stranger to her. And though he still looked like him-his hair was to his shoulder as it had been when they had first met-she knew all too well she was in more than a precarious situation.

"Um….look…I don't really know how I wound up here but I….beg you…please don't hurt me." she knew she sounded pathetic but with everything that she had experienced in whatever hell this was, she didn't care. Until she could figure out a way to access her powers, she was all but helpless. He didn't; say anything but there was a sadness about him, a dejectedness about him that was breaking her heart all over again. Seeing the mighty Viking reduced to nothing more than a plaything for desperate women…it made her sick as well. "I know this may sound strange but I want to help you. I am not from this world and where I am from, well, you and I…..we are…together. And have a long history to boot. And you are not some prisoner. You're free….happy…and you have a family who- " she was stopped by a hand to her throat and felt the bite before he had even done it. But she felt some relief as she knew there was a gentleness there. There may yet be hope, she thought to herself as he backed away from her, looking at her with curiosity rather than the sadness, the resigned look she had started to expect. Seeing the painful bands on his arms, she wanted badly to tear them off, knowing that if she had control of her powers, she could. Pam had even said that faerie magic would be the only way to break this particular magic. If she could find a way to unlock her magic again, then that would certainly help. How she was going to return home, on the other hand, that was something she didn't have a clue as to tackle. First thing was first though, she needed to make an ally.

"You act like you know me…." he began slowly, wiping the blood from his chin and he cocked his head. "You taste different…"

"Because I am different." she replied as she continued to hang, being nothing more than his meal…..for now. "I need help in getting out of here and finding someway to go home. I didn't ask to come here and-"

"Do you want me to pleasure you…..I don't think that bed is too messy." he nodded to a partition over on the far left of the room and looked at her, as if resigned to his fate.

"No!" Sookie cried, fighting back tears. "I want to help you get out of here and be who you really are. And its not this…..empty, defeated….object you've been turned into. The real Pam, the one I know, adores you and would die for you a million times over. That Pam….if she encountered this one, I can safely say this one wouldn't last long."

He looked confused but there was something there as he brushed his hair from his face. There was a glimmer there and it seemed to be one of hope. "I….feel like I know you somehow….you're familiar and yet you are a stranger…I feel something, like we are connected."

She took a breath as she too felt something awaken. It was strange and yet there was a bond with him as well. Even in another universe or whatever this was, it seemed they were certainly fated to be together. And she started to feel something else stirring. Her hands started to spark, feebly but she felt her power returning and he jumped back as she inadvertently dropped her fangs, further frightening the Viking. Something she was not used to seeing in him-fear.

"You…..what are you? He asked, gingerly approaching her again and to her surprise, he started breaking her free of the chains that bound her.

"The one that is going to get us both out of this situation." Sookie replied as she stood there, looking up at him and put her hands on his face, fingering his long locks with care and affection.. "If I had the time to tell you what we are like where I am from….I don't think you'd believe it."

"I am struggling to believe what I am seeing right here and now…..but we need to figure out something soon because when she leaves it is never for more than a hour or two. And if you are from some other place, we need to get you home."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 4**

Having remembered the secret exit that was located in the basement, Sookie was somewhat surprised it had gone unnoticed by Pam. Then again, there was cabinets and other things that had been affixed to the walls, seemingly for some time. And having removed them, she saw that the cracks in the wall denoting the door were painted over and none would give a thought that there was a door. Carefully making their way through the exit, she had taken him by the hand and in the relative safety of the outdoors, she found him grabbing her as figures started entering the alleyway and before she knew it, they were racing as fast as he could from the building. Ten minutes later, they were in a empty house that was on the market.

"She's got guards always patrolling the building. I don't know how many undercover cops she's had glamoured but even if and when people find out just what goes on in there…..she always has it dealt with. Sometimes even with lethal force." Eric said as he locked the front door of the house and stood there in the dark with Sookie, who just now realized the sorry state of his clothes. No shoes or socks and only black denim jeans-at least that was somewhat familiar, she thought. And she knew what she needed to do next. He was barely able to stand and had a suspicion he was grounded, unable to fly so long as he bore those bands. He eyes her curiously as she pulled her askew hair aside and revealed her neck. "This time I give it to you willingly and I trust you. I trust that even in this crazy world…..well, maybe I am crazy too…but I believe there is decency in you even here."

He Didn't know what to say and frowned. "I take it you and him are close…me…I mean, the other me….I don't know why I believe you-"

"You feel the connection. That's why I am still alive because I know you could have killed me several times already. But this is where we are. So….before you have a little nourishment….lets see if her words are true…if I can free you." she put her hands on the bands, feeling the dark magic in them that were stifling him so. And closing her eyes, there came a warm glow and there came a crackling sound like a burning fire. The bands cracked, split and fell off, dissolving into a million pieces. And though they had left deep wounds in his arm thanks to the spikes on the inside of them, she then offered him much needed blood, blood that she told him should heal him as well as remove the lingering magic that had made him little more than lethargic. And within a few minutes, the wounds were healed and he marveled as just how much better he felt. Even she was surprised at the difference.

"I….don't even know your name and yet you've giving me something so precious….and I don't recall the last time I felt so clearheaded…like myself."

She was moved by the words and yet it was déjà vu all over again as she introduced herself. Her name, a brief rundown of her life she wanted to return to. And she sighed after she finished her little autobiography. "But I have no idea how to escape this place and…the idea of leaving whatever this is….and you behind-" she started to tear up and she saw how it made him cringe slightly. He was the same and yet so different from her Viking and there came a voice from behind them, interrupting the drama for a moment

"I know what happened to you and how you can return to your proper home. " the gentleman said as she gaped at the image of her grandfather….her long since passed on grandfather Niall. Clearly, in this realm, he was alive and he looked at her with admiration. "I know you were banished here against your will and by helping with what needs to be done can you open the path home. But first you have to help him set things right. To undo the damage caused in this place. That is how you break the spell that sent you here. To set things right and being kin, I sensed your arrival….and I know my fate in the other world. But for now we are reunited Sookie and I want to help you to the best of my ability. But only you can help change this place for the better and open the way back home. I wish I could send you home but the magic involved…I must admit in this realm I am not as strong or skilled as I was in the realm you are from. Everything is different here, as you well know and have found the hard way…..being the last of the faeries-and no, they are not all gone, as I am here to prove-it has weakened me terribly. Illness struck my people and I was the lone survivor. Some of the others fled here to escape the sickness but were quickly dispatched of. Mostly by subordinates of that one's friend." Niall nodded at the Viking. "Well, perhaps she is not exactly a friend to you any longer and trying times lie ahead for the two of you if she is going to get home and if you my tall vampire friend, are going to fully be free of the life you were dealt at the hands of that devious Pamela."

Sookie didn't like the way this sounded. And though he didn't flat out say it, she knew what needed to happen if she was to get home. "It's Pam, isn't it….she's made this realm as it is….she….she has some kind of magic. Otherwise how else could she have done what she did to him, how else could she have become what she has…..so cruel to someone I know she once loved terribly….." she felt a pain within her. "We have to kill her. I doubt there is another choice."

 **Chapter 5**

"The thing to remember is that this is a different world, not yours. And you've already made this one better by freeing him." Niall said, pained at seeing how she looked increasingly forlorn, that she had figured things out. To escape, she would need to do things she never imagined she would have to and to have to kill a family member….then the thought of leaving this Eric behind, with no one…. And she spoke her worries to the two before her.

"I want to get home and I know this isn't my reality…..but it is yours. And I feel like I would be abandoning you…both of you would be left with no friends, no family…..I don't know if I can live with that on my shoulders."

The two looked at each other for a moment before Niall spoke first. "The both of us are apparently strong, survivor types. And I can see across realms and know the history the two of you have in your world. I also know that there is a lot more out there for him here than you realize." Niall managed to conjure a feeble bit of magic and thigh the image was fuzzy, there was no mistaking the image. A image familiar to Eric was revealed and he seemed as surprised as Sookie to see that this person was alive and well…..well, relatively speaking. He had spoken of her back home and she had once glimpsed his memories of losing her. It was Sylvie, the one other person in his life that he had said had been one of two people he had loved and they in return had loved back. Two women in ten centuries. And yet, she remained largely a mystery to her, Sookie had never entered his memories without asking, save for one time. Still, she had known that Sylvie back home was long dead. The one she was seeing in this image, she was not only existing….but she had very clearly survived. Events were definitely different and somehow, she knew that this woman still very much knew the Viking. The fangs that the woman had were somehow proof of that. And turning to him, Sookie saw that look on his face of recognition.

"Pam…..we were in France for a time….and she didn't like me hanging out with the girl and made me…..she made me turn her, saying I could keep her around. But then she made us leave….left her behind. And I Haven't seen her since." Eric said softly as if still in pain over the memory and she could see it was still a deep wound that hadn't healed. "Last I heard, she was living in New Orleans. Pam made a point to tell me this when I was in her prison. Her _employ."_ he added with no lack of bitterness in his voice. He shook his head. "She had-has some powerful magic, that she was able to subdue me like I was…..for almost the whole time I have been with her. She had me under her thumb. It wasn't until the 1960s that she really got into the dark arts that let her take me down so hard."

She walked over to her and took his hand, knowing that though there was something of a bond between them even in this alternate reality, she knew now that there was a stronger one, the one with his first love. And though it felt weird to her, almost pained her to know this, there was some relief that possibly she wouldn't leave him behind alone and hurting. "I am so sorry about what you've gone through and I am gonna help you get her back and I hate that we have to….do what is needed to end this but its clear that Pam has become something too terrible to be allowed to live. I can feel her magic in the air and its getting stronger, keeping this town, this reality dark…..my powers allow me to sense things that are of magic and I get a lot of…..utter darkness from this magic. I can feel my powers are getting stronger again."

Niall nodded. "You have always been strong, Sookie, no matter where are, your heart, your courage, your effort to help….it is right now helping this place and in doing so, its helping bring your magic back. Unlocking it after what was done to you in sending you here to us. Summon your light and you will see the truth of my words." and sure enough, she found herself able to bring forth a bright light and tested out her other abilities, she had to laugh at the stunned look on the Vikings face as she fully revealed her powers, that she was more than she seemed. "I don't have time to explain but you of course, were involved in me…evolving, you could say. And its that boost that I am gonna use to help set things right. As painful as this could be for all of us. Because even thought neither of you are exactly the same people I knew in the other world…..there is no denying that there's that connection, right?" she saw the two nod solemnly and they both took turns in expressing their current feelings.

"You are still blood to me no matter what and though I regret that I am not living where you are, knowing you have gained a good life and are happy….I am pleased with that. And when this is all said and done, I do not want you worrying about us. There is always hope, even when things look bleak and I refuse to believe that faeries are all gone save for me here. I will find others."

"And as for me…I will be eternally grateful for your freeing me of that….life, I suppose you could call it. And should you succeed in stopping her once and for all and reuniting me with….." he paused and knew this was as awkward for her as it was for him. "Look, I…..I would very much like to ensure you are able to get back to where you need to be and I can safely say I can't nor will I ever forget you. Considering that our lives are certainly intertwined now. Both here and in the place you're from."

She couldn't deny that she felt sad about the fact she would have to leave and even though she knew she was returning to…well, him…..she took solace in the fact she knew he wouldn't be alone either. And that his life would amount to being more than what he had been reduced to under Pam's….ugh, Sookie hated that which had happened to her friends in this realm and the fact she had to kill one of them to return home, to open the way back…it certainly stung. But she had to do what she had to do and as much as she was still wondering just who it had been that had done this, who had sent her here to begin with, she had to focus on the task at hand. And within the hour, she and her two companions both strange and familiar, were changed into new clothes procured from a nearby shop that was closed by the day, Sookie using her magic to silence the alarms and put some cash in the drawer in their wake. Now, it was the time to return to the place she knew this had to end.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 6**

It was refreshing, she thought to herself, as she saw him looking as she was accustomed to seeing him. And looking refreshed he was, standing in the clothes he had gravitated to and it was comforting to know that though in a different realm, this version of her man had still wanted the black leather. But so much was wrong her and she was determined to help get things going anew for the two people she knew from her other life. Part of her wondered what the others she knew back home were like here in this realm and she knew that their fates could full well be gloomy, dank. that for all she knew, this entire realm was something akin to being hell on earth.

"You wonder what your friends and family here in this realm are like. " Niall said, dipping into her head unexpectedly. They are more or less the same….I can still do some magic. Your brother, sadly, was killed in the line of duty. Your best friend Tara was killed in a car accident by her own mother who was, sadly, relapsed into her drunken ways….."

"This world is horrible…is it all really this bad? Its like a nightmare." Sookie said, interrupting, not wanting to hear more about this alternate world.

"When the great evil is defeated, light shall return and though no one can be brought back from the dead here in this world, you are remembered always." he was cryptic and she then realized that he meant this in more ways than one.

"I'm….I'm dead in this world?"

There was a silence as Niall looked at Eric before looking back at his granddaughter. "It was cancer. Since the moment Pam took on that magic, everything here turned for the worse. But you are going to bring light back to this world and you already have. And the two of us will know always who made that possible." Niall stopped. "I could tell you the fates of the rest of your family…" he saw the pained look on her face and turned away, sadly. But he then seemed to brighten. "I can feel my own magic strengthening again…and for the sadness I revealed to you, I am sorry but I sensed you were curious…I saw it in your mind and-"

Sookie raised a hand and turned away, not wanting to start bawling in front of the two. Knowing her own fate in this realm was bad enough but knowing what other fates awaited those that hadn't been reveled. And though she could certainly enter his mind for those answers…..she just wanted to end this and get home. It was getting more and more painful to remain here. And the pain kept coming as a figure appeared in the street before them and the face of the woman brightened with relief. Dressed in jeans and a t shirt, this woman was certainly cute, there was no denying it. Her dark hair done in a pixie cut as she ran up to a stunned looking Eric, who nevertheless scooped her up in his arms and kissed her hard on the lips, to which Sookie quickly turned away.

"I have searched for you for some time….I lost track of you and thought you were dead…but then all of a sudden, I felt you again. After all this time….. " the woman said as she cupped his face, not believing what she was seeing. Then she scented the faerie and slowly turned to face her, looking at her hungrily.

"And this woman here is the one what freed me and I would guess that the magic used to trap me also severed our bond…at least, cut you off from tracking me down. And you need to not harm this girl. She is…..a friend."

Sylvie turned and walked over to Sookie, who was watching her warily. Then the woman grinned and hugged her. "Um….nice to meet you." Sookie stammered as the woman sniffed.

"I can't deny you smell incredible…." Sylvie said in her thick French accent. "But you are the one that made this night possible, that you saved him from a fate that I can't even fathom…." Sylvie wiped away blood tears from her cheeks as Sookie started to feel more uncomfortable. And yet, she remained professional.

"You have no idea how bad it was…the position he was in….but for now, I need to kill a bitch so I can go home." after succinctly explaining to the woman what had happened and how Sookie needed to return to her own Viking. "Strange as this all is, this is pretty hard for me, seeing him with you…." Sookie said, needing to be honest. "But I am glad I am leaving him in good hands and clearly, you two had a history and there's a lot of….love there. I am glad I will leave him better than I found him." and before anyone could say anything she cleared her throat. "Ok, lets; get to the bar-brothel, whatever the hell it is and get things done. I am more than ready to go home." she wasn't trying to come off as bitchy but the truth of the matter was that different realm or not, what she was seeing and experiencing was like a dagger in the heart, especially seeing him with his first love here. Which was clearly picking right off where they had left off when they had been separated. Sometimes she wished she could be glamoured, that she could have things taken from her mind, to forget them forever. Now was one of those times and yet, all the pain she had endured over the years, the heartbreak and torture….they had helped forge her into a stronger person. That that strength had also led to good things happening….and so she supposed it was once more, par for the course.

And it was then she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and was surprised to find the French girl looking at her with sympathy. "This must be hard for you and I am grateful…..I will do what I can to help you get back to your life. But if we fail and you can't get home-"

"If I can't get home, in a likelihood it means we all get killed by Pam and whatever magic she has." Sookie replied matter of factly but her voice softened as she looked at the girl again. "I want everyone to be healthy and happy and it includes you. I want to destroy her not just for my own reasons but I want…I want you two to be happy. I suspect that even in this world, his long life has been more or less the same troubled path." there was a silence and the two shared a unexpected, though brief hug. Funny now though they were somewhat rivals in this realm, that they could be as connected and friendly as they were. But nevertheless, Sookie hoped that in a few hours, this would be in her past and she would be home where she belonged.

 **Chapter 7**

They stood across the street from the brothel and Sookie finally got a look at the building she had come to know very well. She had seen the basement already but the outside was just as barely recognizable. Painted black with a unfriendly thick metal door flanked by equally unfriendly looking vamp guards, the building looked like something out of some horror movie than anything else. And all the placard above the door read was "The Den." and it was then they heard a angry scream, shouting and wet noises that certainly couldn't be good. The two guards went to reenter the building, only to be pulled in violently as the sound of snapping bones could be heard.

"Guess she knows someone's missing." mused Niall. "Better get this done before the block gets leveled. For now, she seems content on taking care of business."

The four raced to the door and entered the room and it took all of her willpower to not throw up at that which she saw before her. Certainly she had seen gruesome things in the years she had started hanging out with supes. It had become almost normal. But the bodies of the hookers and the men were barely recognizable and some were even charred from what she knew had to be magic. It was a sickening sight and she saw the remains of the guards that had just been outside. And there, in the rear of the room standing amongst more carnage in the spot where in her world, Sookie knew the throne would be up on the dais. Instead, there was a jumble of destroyed furniture-beds-walls were imploded and there was yet more bodies.

"So…you brought me back my property….and you certainly smell….impossible. " Pam frowned as she sped towards the little group. It was the realization that hit her that kept her restraint but there was no denying the look in her eyes. She knew, at least partly, what this strange girl was. The girl who had managed to steal away her most prized possession. "You….and him…I thought they were gone for good and here you bring back a wealth of presents for me to enjoy. Maybe I will consider letting you live. Of course, you won't have freedom….but if that other faerie leaves now…and that French tramp I remember from years ago…..I will see to it that you and him are given more comfortable accommodations."

Snorting, Sookie glared at Pam and revealed the other aspect of her. And when Pam saw the sharp teeth that she hadn't expected to see, her shock turned to amusement. "I had heard rumors that there had been hybrids but I never dreamed I would encounter one. To think of the cash I could make off you, Tinkerbelle. Come to think of it, I think I would rather have all of you." she seemed to emit a strange darkness around her, conjuring no doubt, another spell to ensnare the four before her as she had done to the Viking…or worse. But she was rebuffed, Sookie sending a blast of her magic at her, sending her clear across the room, denting the unforgiving wall. The others prepared themselves as best they were able, making makeshift stakes. But she knew that she had to be the one to get the job done and holding a hand out to keep her companions at bay, Sookie stood her ground as the woman got up and looked at her with nothing but ill intent in her eyes. To think that this had befallen her friend here in this realm, to think she had been so warped and was so far gone…distressing as it was, this needed to end before anyone else suffered by her hands…or magic. She jumped with her agility and landed on the woman as she tried once more to call on dark magic to trap the others. And while the two scuffled on the ground. Exchanging slaps, bites and slaps, it was clear that Sookie was trying to keep Pam distracted from trying her magic again and with one good monkey flip, she had sent Pam flying hard into the ground face first and quickly, the other pinned her down. Long enough for Sylvie to sprint into action, tossing a jagged piece of table to Sookie who didn't hesitate and put it through her target. And there came the usual messy explosion of gore and blood, typical of any staking. But there was also a inky black mist that appeared briefly. And all those present shuddered, feeling the influence itself before it too was destroyed once and for all. Her hands shaking, Sookie took comfort in the arms that helped her get to her feet. To her astonishment, Sylvie didn't show any traces of jealousy as Eric helped her up and hugged her gently.

"Are you ok…that couldn't have been easy, considering what you came here from, the relationships you have with these people back home…" he said gently, her head resting on his chest, feeling secure and yet out of place.

Pulling away, she looked up at him. The concern was genuine, that she knew and yet as much as they had a connection and a bond here in this realm, she knew it was not the same as the one he had with Sylvie. In this world, it was they who were meant to be, "Thank you…..for your help and I want you two to-" she was stopped as there came a light and Niall shouted for them all to move. They did just as a spot appeared, doorway shaped light.

"It will only remain open for a few minutes so you may want to say your goodbyes." Niall said gruffly, though there was that familiar compassion in his voice as well. Turning to the three, Sookie felt like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz when she said goodbye to her three friends.

"Thank you for your help and I hope you find other faeries somewhere…..and I am glad your magic is back…" Sookie said to her grandfather, tears in her eyes. "can't you come back with me?"

He looked at her sadly. "I am meant to be dead in that realm, if I returned to a world I don't belong…it may cause trouble that no magic can rectify. But know that I love you always and that you are returning to your life and that I know you are well cared for….its all I could ask for." he hugged her and kissed the top of her forehead, holding out a pinky finger which lit up with his magic and she touched her own lit up finger to his and for a brief moment, there was a blissful, serene feeling that came over them, a strength in both of them renewed. "and I will check in on these two from time to time….its clear both have excellent self control." he nodded to the two vampires who were hanging back, waiting for their own goodbyes,

She walked up to the dark haired, petite vampire and smiled. "I am glad the two of you have each other, that you got reunited after everything that happened. And I am sorry you had to be involved in this….." Sookie gestured to the mess around them. "But I know that things will work out….back in my realm he and Pam turned this place into a bar and made it a hit. Made a lot of cash, not like either of you need it, I suspect…" she briefly told them about Fangtasia and sharing a look, the two certainly looked as if their interest was piqued, especially when he heard about the throne he supposedly sat upon in the other realm.

"Take care of yourself." Sylvie said, kissing Sookie on both cheeks, European style. "And I will think of you always, that you were the one to set things right. Already I feel a change in the air and I feel like we have a new chance to start fresh." she said in her French accent. "And I do hope things are well for you back at your home…..she said, stepping back to allow the last goodbye to be shared.

He strode up to her looking very much like her Viking in every way but the truth was it wasn't….not really. This one was Sylvie's and she was about to return to hers. The one she had shared so much with. The one who knew just about everything about her. Still, she felt sadness as she started speaking to him. "I think you two will have success here, once you get rid of the….damage." Sookie started as she made a half smile, waving a hand around at the ruins of the building.

He gave a gentle laugh as he put his hands on her shoulders and peered down to look at her, the smile fading into a stoic look, though she wasn't fooled….he was as emotional as she was about her departure. "Words can not describe my gratitude to you and I can see how special you are. And I see why I would-do-find you so alluring and….." he trailed off. "This is the start of a new life for me….for us and I promise, we will not eat your grandfather." he was trying to bring some levity into the situation and she managed a smile, shaking her head at the strangeness of this all. Niall had sidled up to her and started guiding her towards the doorway. And with a final look, she waved goodbye to the three and stepped into the iridescent void, hoping that time didn't move differently here. Like it did in Faery….the last thing she needed was for years to have passed in the time she had been here.

 **Epilogue**

She heard voices milling around her and she struggled to open her eyes. Blinking several times, she soon realized she was on one of the plush booth benches in Fangtasia. Sitting up, she saw she was surrounded by the usual suspects. At her side, as expected, was her Viking. And Pam, Ginger, Godric and Willa were there as well, all looking battle worn and bloodied but otherwise fine.

"Where did you go? There was a ambush…..some stragglers from the Fellowship of the Sun came around, claiming they had a witch on their side. . Which, considering their leanings towards anything or anyone different….it was almost laughable." Pam started to explain. "Their so called witch was apparently not a competent one because what that magic was supposed to do was send us all into oblivion. Or so she said. But you took the blast just as Eric killed her. And then you were gone."

Sookie frowned. I was sent away…into some kind of oblivion, I guess." she explained what had happened and how she had seen some of those gathered before her in different lights. "I didn't want to know the fates of those I didn't encounter. I couldn't….I couldn't; bear to think what happened to everyone else…good or bad. It was not a picnic and I am relieved to be home."

Everyone looked relieved and as dawn was fast approaching, they departed, hugging their kin as they left, leaving only Eric standing there with her. "So….I wasn't with you there…you said I was with-" he couldn't bring himself to say the name. Even after all this time, the circumstances in which she had perished still haunted him. Pained him and though the subject of Sylvie hadn't come up often, it was now. And she hurt for him seeing the pain.

"She is happy there….with you. And thriving. So….as weird as it is to think, there are other worlds out there and I was there. So in a way, she is still alive." Sookie said gently as he looked at the ground for a moment, lost in thought, in memories. Then he looked back up at her and there was a slight look of relief there.

"That must have been difficult for you there…with him-me-with her and everything you went through. I couldn't imagine-"

"Don't even try. It was a nightmare in more than one way. But the important thing is I am here. Home. And yet another bloody notch under your belt." she added with a smirk that had a tinge of exhaustion to it. The bar was closed for the night and so it was five minutes later when he had them safely back in their home and put her in bed, the waitress fast asleep, leaving him to ponder the life he could have had of things had gone differently. And though he wouldn't have been against the life he could have had with the French woman, he knew he was in the right spot. With the right girl. He lay beside her in bed, his arm draped around her and spent hours lost in thought before he too fell into s dreamless sleep, to tired to worry about that which could be headed their way next. Not that they couldn't take it on. They were, after all, a unique pairing with talents unparalleled by anyone or anything on earth.

 **THE END**


End file.
